Smile
by 7FacedCube
Summary: "My name is Sophie Yasmin (Has-min) Lee. I'm about to tell you about the year following my eighteenth birthday, and how it ruined my life so badly, I literally had to become a different person..." - Set from April 2012 to April 2013. AU. Really AU.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Before this begins, I'd like to mention this is set in a world where wwe is kinda real, but at the same time, not really. Like, all the matches haven't been already planned out... So, anyone can win. But there is still fake storylines. But then again, in this story, most people's wrestling name is their real name. Yeah, hate me for making things easier to understand... I don't really care.**

 _ **My name is Sophie Yasmin (Has-min) Lee. I'm about to tell you about the year following my eighteenth birthday, and how it ruined my life so badly, I had to get an annulment from parents. A week before I**_ **turned** _ **18, I dropped out of high school, and was offered a 12-month contract in the WWE. In that 12 months, I met my three best friends, who I wouldn't trade in for anything in the world. This was also the year I practically formed my own religion against the McMahon family and was accompanied to the ring by the whole WWE locker room at my WrestleMania match.**_

 _ **I guess I should begin at the very beginning. Before 2012, before April 7th, 1994… I guess probably around August or September 1993… I dunno… I just used math and science for that one. So I could write about all the gross details and start at the beginning of the night… or I could start with the boring part at the end of the night.**_

 _ **Boring part it is then. Ahem…**_

"So… Just Cecilia… Are you gonna tell me YOUR last name now?" Shawn said, putting the hotel phone down for a minute.

Cecilia had just came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, she slightly smiled and shook her head.

"I told you, this is a one time thing only… And who the hell screams out their own full name during sex anyway?!" Cecilia said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I am self-confident!" Shawn protested quickly before putting the phone up to his ear again.

"You still there?" Hunter asked from the other side of the line, "look, there's this kid down in the reception asking for your lady friend… I passed her on the way to the gym and she looked like she needed some help. She says Cecilia's her… Mom… And that her dad's waiting in a car down the street."

"Ah… Well shit then, I'll let Cecilia know, man. I'll talk to you soon." Shawn said, before hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile, down in the hotel lobby, Hunter was asking the girl some questions that will become really important to the story later.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He asked the girl, who looked no older than 10.

"April Lee, but call me AJ," the girl answered, grinning heavily.

Hunter slowly lowered an eyebrow.

"Oh… my middle name's Jeanette… That's why people call me AJ." AJ said happily.

"How old are you?" Hunter asked.

"I'm 7… I was born on the 18th of March in 1987." AJ answered, still smiling like an idiot.

"Okay then, AJ who is born on the 18th of March, why didn't your daddy come here as well?"

"Oh… He always stays in the car and smokes these big-"

"AJ! Sweetie!"

AJ and Hunter turned their heads to see Cecilia coming out of the elevator, Shawn followed closely behind her. Cecilia was wearing the dress she wore the night before. Shawn was wearing a semi-presentable top, and his tightie-whities.

Cecilia quickly reached AJ and picked her up, AJ quickly frowned.

"It was nice meeting you, Hunter," Cecilia said quickly, smiling a bit. She looked over at Shawn and tossed a business card at him before quickly walking away.

"Hey! You never got to tell me your name!" AJ called to Hunter as Cecilia walked away, speedily walking out of the lobby and down the street.

Hunter and Shawn looked at each other for a moment, Shawn looked down at the business card before looking at Hunter again.

"SCORE!" Shawn eventually said, pumping his fists in the air.

"Shawn…" Hunter sighed, turning his head to look at his best friend after shaking his head.

"ah, Jesus Christ…" He muttered, looking away after seeing that Shawn was only wearing his underwear. Hunter sighed and looked up in the air.

"Shawn… You're not wearing any pants…"

"Hunter, that's ridiculous… Why wouldn't I be wearing any…"

Shawn bursted into screeches as he dashed towards the elevator.

 _ **And that's how the era of Sophie began, with my biological father pressing the emergency button on an elevator just because he wanted some pants.**_

 _ **I always liked to think I was smart, it wasn't until the mid-winter of 2012 that I finally processed that I was failing every subject except for PE. My stepmom suggested tutoring, the tutor had barely had me for a week before telling my dad that I was a lost cause.**_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Helmsley, but this just isn't working out…" The old guy said, shaking his head. "Sure this method works for little kids all the way up to kids that are just starting out in high school. But I personally believe it's much too late for any kind of hope that your daughter will have any kind of academic future. Even now, universities are already recording grades. Unless your daughter wants to repeat her whole senior year, which by the way, is her choice and not yours if she is offered the opportunity, this is Cameron."

Hunter looked outside to see Cameron playing air guitar in the front seat of the car.

Shawn, Shawn, Shawn, Shawn, Shawn, Shawn, Hunter thought, she's Shawn all over.

Although Hunter really didn't mean it that much, the statement was true. Just about the only thing Cameron had that made her not look like Shawn was her olive skin and dark hair. She'd always been the biggest clown there was, besides Shawn of course. That's what made Hunter jealous, whenever Shawn came to visit, that's when Cameron was the happiest.

 _ **That statement was true, I was happy when Shawn came to visit. I thought I'd never tell Hunter this in a million years, but sometimes I thought things would be better if Shawn was my dad. You see, a long time ago, probably in the late nineties, it was just Dad and I. Then, when I was about 8, Stephanie came along.**_

 _ **That's when things started to change, my dad and Stephanie got married, then they had a kid, then another, and then another. Then soon my dad's life began to revolve around his new family, and over time, I felt more and more like the kid who just lived with them. That annoyed me a lot, things like my dad and I aren't supposed to change. That's just the way families work.**_

 _ **Then there was Shawn, no matter how many years went by, no matter how much money he had and no matter how many kids Stephanie popped out, he was always there.**_

 _ **But people do crazy things when they're scared.**_

Shawn and Hunter both looked down at Sophie tiredly, both were holding mugs of coffee.

"Why are we drinking coffee?" Hunter asked suddenly.

"Because if we fall asleep… We'll go into a coma, and we won't be able to hear Soph crying…" Shawn yawned.

Both Shawn and Hunter silently groaned as Sophie, for the second time that night, woke up, yet miraculously stayed silent.

Shawn tilted his head slightly as they both looked down at Sophie. She was simply staring upwards towards the glow-in-the-dark star stickers. The light in the room was off, so the stickers gave the room a pink-ish glow.

Shawn looked up at stared at the stickers on the ceiling as well, Hunter tapped his fingers on the crib lightly and sighed.

"Jesus Christ, Hunter," Shawn said quietly after a while. "Cecilia's not coming back, even know she promised she wouldn't even leave, not to me, but to Sophie. The day she was born, Cecilia told Sophie she'd never leave." He looked down at shook his head.

"I fell in love with a liar, I fell in love with a leaver… and what does she leave behind? A poor, defenseless kid who I am barely keeping alive." Shawn said, reaching down into the crib and stroking one of Sophie's cheeks.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I can adopt Sophie, I'm not asking because it's best for me, I'm asking because it's best for Sophie."

"What kind of request is that-"

"Just think about it, Shawn. I mean, think about what kind of dad you'll be, think about if you can be both a dad, and kind of a mom for Sophie as well. And besides, you're a rolling stone, you barely stay in one place for more than half of year."

"That can change, Hunter, do you really think it's going to be like that forever? I can change."

"People don't change, Shawn. Cecilia said she was going to change, she said she was going to be a better person. Look what happened, her and AJ are back in New Jersey with Sonny… Cecilia's probably convincing herself that Sophie never happened!"

"Hunter-"

"Shawn… I'm better at taking care of things than you are. Hell… You can't even keep a Tamagotchi alive."

"Hey, hey, a Tamagotchi does not make a noise when it's hungry… Or when it needs to be cleaned, or when it's sleepy, or when it needs it's diaper changed."

"Listen, I can take care of Sophie. She'll be really good with me, I can give her a better name than Sophie… What kind of a name is Sophie?"

"I like it, it reminds me of flowers."

"What are you a woman, Shawn?"

"I still like it."

"Listen, Shawn… I just want to help."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do."

Hunter and Shawn simply stared at each other for a moment, annoyance lurking in both of their eyes.

"I have to think about this," Shawn said after a while, breaking the silence, before walking out of the room.

"Make sure you do."

 _ **I know what you're thinking… The 'Asshole' sirens are going off in your head at the moment. I don't blame you, that's what happened to me the first AND LAST time I was told that story.**_

 _ **So, I guess I should just start telling the story of how I got here. No more flashbacks, no more Shawn… For a while anyway.**_

 _ **I suppose you're wondering what Shawn's did after that, well, he stayed in Connecticut until I was about 5 months old. A week before I turned eighteen, he was living somewhere near Fort Lauderdale. It was pretty hard to keep up by then. My dad was right, Shawn hadn't changed. He was still a rolling stone. Even though I just wanted him to stay in Connecticut… It seems as though whenever I want something, even really badly, there's always a massive mountain standing in my way.**_

 _ **ANYWAY, back to April 2nd. It was a Monday… And I was about to get on the school bus even though I was seventeen years old. I had miraculously gotten my drivers license six months earlier, but my dad refused to buy me a car unless I got my grades up. Somehow.**_

 _ **So, it was the day after Wrestlemania, Dad and Stephanie and my three sisters had gotten back earlier that morning. My sisters came and jumped on me right before falling into a I-have-gone-more-than-24-hours-without-sleep induced coma with Stephanie. Dad stayed up... Sometimes I liked to think that Dad is a vampire... He fed off of the happy and living and never seemed to sleep.**_

 _ **In case you haven't realised yet, I semi-hated my dad. And myself... But I hated my dad more... No... I hated myself more... Definitely hated myself more.**_

"Not even that fucking sorry!" I said, as a car almost hit my as I ran through the heavy rain. I didn't have an umbrella, result: total and complete anarchy.

I reached the bus just as the door began to close, the bus driver grumbled and opened it again. I dripped water everywhere as I stepped onto the bus and handed the bus driver my school bus pass.

He scanned it and simply handed it back to me.

"It's been cancelled, Cam." The driver said. Everyone called me Cam… Everyone.

I closed my eyes and grumbled.

"Ahh, fuck it, like today's going to be important anyway," I muttered and stepped off the bus. The driver simply drove off, unaffected.

I watched the yellow bus disappear into the rainy fog before walking back home.

I walked back inside and proceeded to shake off like a dog before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey dad!" I called loudly, "the bus driver told me my bus pass got cancelled, so… I came back!" I added, looking up.

I was met with silence.

"Fine then," I sighed, beginning to lower my head again, "I'll just chill out on the couch all day- What the-"

The most peculiar sight I had ever seen greeted me.

It was a doll… A wrestling figure, I should say, standing in a toy wrestling ring.

Just one thing…

The figure was me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My first instinct, although it does seem kind of dumb when I think about it now, was to pick up the Cameron doll. Yes, the phrase "look but don't touch" never really got through to me.**_

I wrapped my hands around the doll's waist and picked her up. It turned out she was superglued to the ring. So the entire ring came up with her.

"Oh," I said slowly, going to put her down before realizing she had gotten stuck on my hand. I tried to shake the Cameron doll off awkwardly. It eventually got to the point were I was flicking around my hand in all different directions.

I looked towards the back door when I heard it open. I turned towards it and saw a soaking dog coming inside. It shook off before looking at me.

"Uh-oh…" I muttered.

The dog ran towards me excitedly, with drool flying out of the its mouth and onto everything.

Before the dog got to me, it jumped up quickly, sticking its tongue out of it's mouth.

"Lucy, no!" I tried to say as the dog jumped on me, knocking the Cameron doll, the ring and me to the floor.

Lucy was my massive St. Bernard. Shawn got her for me when I was 15, she was just a puppy back then, she is now Godzilla.

"Lucy, come here, girl," I heard from the top of the stairs just after Lucy put literally all her weight on me. She lazily turned to face the voice.

I looked at the top of the stairs and saw my dad, Lucy reluctantly stood up and ran to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

I sat up quickly and took in a massive gulp of air.

"Lucy," I called. She excitedly turned to me, "outside," I commanded.

Lucy hung her head and slowly walked outside, I got up and closed the door behind her with my hand that was free.

"Get off," I muttered angrily, trying to flick the doll off of my other hand.

I turned to my dad, who had a handful of clothes. He was dressed in one of the suits he always wore on important occasions. He pulled the ring to the ground and stepped on it.

"Pull," he simply said.

I sighed and tried to pull my hand free of the doll, eventually, I heard a sound that was like paper ripping and my hand got off the doll.

"Change, we're going for a drive," Dad said, tossing the clothes to me.

I sighed as I caught the clothes.

"Listen, Dad, can you just give me a ride to school? My card didn't work, so I don't want another one of your driving lectures about being responsible." I exhaled.

Dad backed off a little.

"That is the most un-Cameron-like thing I have ever heard you say…"

"Dad… I got soaked with rain, I almost got hit by a car, I got kicked off my bus, I got soaked with rain again, I got my hand stuck to a doll of me, my dog almost killed me… So for the love of god, what the fuck is going on?"

"I pulled you out of school."

"What?" I said, peeling my leather jacket off.

"I pulled you out of school because I think you can get a contract with wwe,"

"What?"

"Look, have you looked in a mirror, lately… Do you really think you have the chops to graduate school?"

"Ouch, Dad. Ouch."

"Look, I'm want to take you to HQ to see what they think-"

"What if I don't get in?"

"Well, forget about school…"

"You really don't have any faith in me, don't you?"

 _ **Yes, this is how my dad and I spoke. Very little enthusiasm, very little emotion. He seems to have accepted that there is no brain in my head, and that I'm heading towards jail or being a stripper**_

 _ **I did have a brain, it was somewhere in my head, I know because I used to use it.**_

 _ **Somewhere along the line, people stopped caring that much about my brain. I know it seems like my dad cares, but that's all about him, and not me.**_

 _ **The crazy thing about "family" is that when they stop caring about something, it isn't that long before you stop caring as well.**_

I sat in silence beside Dad, it was a short drive to HQ, but the rain made that drive twice as long.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out:

 **Zozo**

 _Where are u?_

My best friend, Zoe, always kept tabs on me. It was her way of letting me know she cared. I'd never admit it but I liked her constant checking up on me, it made me feel like I was part of her family.

 **Cameron**

 _Dead in a dumpster. Love ya._

 **Zozo**

 _Haha. Very funny._

 **Cameron**

 _I'm dropping out of school_

 **Zozo**

 _I want to gasp…_

 **Cameron**

 _But at the same time you're not surprised?_

 **Zozo**

 _Nope_.

 **Cameron**

 _Wow_.

 **Zozo**

 _Hey, I'm only happy with your choice if you are_

 **Cameron**

 _Well, it wasn't really my choice_

 **Zozo**

 _What?_

 **Cameron**

 _Well, my dad pulled me out of school and he's taking me to WWE HQ to see if I can get a job_

 **Zozo**

 _As what?_

 **Cameron**

 _A wrestler_

 **Zozo**

 _Shut up._

 **Zozo**

 _Brb._

I sighed and put my phone down, I ran a hand through my hair and watched the road for a little bit. We drove past a little park just out of the center of town. In the middle of the park there was a swing.

The swing that Shawn found me near three-quarters-dead one night.

 _ **Yes, when I was about 14, I got in a huge fight with my parents when Shawn was staying at our place. I can't even remember what it was about anymore. All I pretty much remember was that it was right in the middle of summer. So it was about July I guess. I ended up running away.**_

"Well I'm sorry I'm not that perfect stepdaughter like you wanted!" I shouted at Stephanie.

"That is not what we're trying to say!" Dad yelled, "we're trying to say that what you did was wrong!"

"Well nowadays it feels like everything I do is wrong!" I yelled back.

"You need to start making good choices! You need to start thinking about your future!"

"You say that to me every single day, Dad. But it's really your future, isn't it?"

"I never said that it was about me, Cameron! It's all about you, but yet somehow I'm always fixing what you started and cleaning up after what you've done!"

 _ **I remember now, I was at some park with Zoe earlier that day, it was in the middle of summer vacation so we were just hanging out. A group of guys showed up and the leader started to hit on Zoe, I told them to get lost and then the guy came on to me. A cop who had noticed them came over just as I socked the guy right in the nose. He saw the whole thing. The cop ended up taking me home and my dad and I pretty much fought on and off for the rest of the afternoon.**_

 _ **By the time it got to the point above, I already had packed a bag and had it with me. So I turned around…**_

… And walked out the back door. I don't even remember running, I just walked for about an hour and a half.

I reached a park with a massive playground after a while. Beside the playground was a single swing. I walked over to the swing and sat down.

 _ **I'm not going to sugarcoat this alright, in my bag was a knife and a can of spray-paint. I wasn't planning to commit a massacre, I was planning to commit suicide.**_

I put my bag down and got the spray-paint out. I shook it lightly and began to spray a message on the plastic turf that the swing was nailed to.

"No one's going to miss me, so don't try to save me." I wrote, pushing my hair out of my face. I only realized I had started crying when I felt tears on my face as I was pulling my hair back.

And then… Just like that, I lifted the blade up and sliced, then switched the blade to the other hand and sliced again. Everything grinded to a halt as I laid on the ground calmly. Blood had splattered everywhere, but I didn't feel it, because I couldn't feel anything.

So as I lay there dying, I thought about who would discover me in the morning, maybe a bunch of kindergartners would find me and bury me in sand before their teacher realized they were playing with a dead body.

I couldn't envision me being saved, or found, or whatever…

All I could think of at that time was that someone was going to find me dead, the pale and blue-ish skin kind of dead.

Maybe it would be a cute boy who came to this park first thing in the morning to practice his football, or a guy who just came to now the lawn.

I thought for sure I was going to die, on the floor of some random park I went past every once in a while.

 _You. Are. Going. To. Die,_ I thought.

But this, boys and girls, was simply not the case.

 _ **This is where Shawn came into play, while Dad and Stephanie were going to the police, Shawn was driving around looking for me.**_

 _ **At some point, I had passed out from blood loss, but certainly not died. Although I had stopped breathing.**_

 _ **From a distance, and honestly, quite up close as well, I was unrecognizable. The pool of blood I was laying in had stained my hair and clothes, and blood was smudged and splattered all over my face.**_

I awakened to someone shaking me rapidly. My lungs instantly reminded my brain that I hadn't breathed in probably four minutes. I gasped for air so quickly, my back arched up about as high as the swing.

I felt one of my hands curl up to my wrist, slightly touching the vertical cut on one of my wrists

"S-Cameron… Can you hear me?"

I tried to focus on my eyes on the source of the voice, I eventually deduced that it was Shawn, I knew his voice anywhere.

I tried to nod, but I was totally limp, except for my hands. I could move my hands.

Shawn reached over and grabbed my hand as he dialed a number on his phone.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream…

In that 4 minutes, the little doze I had had cleared my head immensely.

Now that I was okay again, I was regretting the decision to slit my wrists… A lot.

I wanted to cry and cry… But all I could do was shut my eyes as a single tear rolled down the side of my face.

"Just please hold on, Cameron," Shawn said, on the brink of tears himself. He looked up at the sky as he put his phone to his ear. "Please dear god don't take Cameron away from me, I knew I made a mistake doing what I did, but don't punish her for what I did to her."

 _ **A bunch of ambulances and my parents arrived soon after that.**_

 _ **After a bunch of paramedics managed to restrain Shawn, they decided to see if I was still alive, because I sure as hell didn't look like it.**_

 _ **They were just about to get a body bag ready for me when a young paramedic found a slow, quiet heartbeat on me.**_

 _ **I was loaded into the ambulance and rushed to hospital, sitting around me in that ambulance were Dad, Shawn and two paramedics who had stopped my bleeding and were putting an IV in my arm.**_

 _ **That was when I fell into a coma.**_

 _ **I was in that coma for 12 days.**_

"What are you thinking about?"

…

I was taken out of my thoughts by Dad, we were just pulling into HQ.

"Things…" I replied quickly and faked a smile.

 _ **When I woke up from that coma, I lied that I couldn't remember what I had done.**_

 _ **The doctors had told my parents my suicide attempt was most likely impulsive, since they said I was usually a happy-go-lucky kid.**_

 _ **I didn't want therapy, and at the time, I didn't think I needed it.**_

 _ **I'm not retarded, I promise, Dad had me checked.**_

"This is it, Cam," Dad said as he stepped out of the car.

"Can't wait..." I sighed emotionlessly as I soon followed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bullshit."

"I'm telling you, that's what he said to me…"

"I'm calling him, where are you right now?"

"My second least favourite place on earth…"

"School?"

"EEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!" I said. Whenever someone said something wrong or did something that was just not going to work out, I had a habit of making a sound like a buzzer.

 ** _Points to whoever guesses who I'm on the phone with._**

"Do you give up?"

"Yes… I give up, Bumblebee."

"WWE HQ… I'm on the second floor and I'm surrounded by conference rooms."

"Oh, I took a drug test in one of those rooms once!"

"Did you pass?"

"It was January 1993, you do the math."

"Pass?"

"EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR."

 ** _Shawn had a habit of throwing my catchphrase right back at me…_**

 ** _And I just blew it if you guys were placing bets already._**

"How did you not get fired?"

"I can't even remember… I was pretty doped up… Maybe I was a champion of some sort… Who knows?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, even when I was little and didn't get half of the stuff that Shawn said; he had always made me laugh.

Shawn had started talking again, but I was preoccupied by what I saw across from me.

Two guys, one with light skin and dark hair and one with dark skin and dreads, stepped out a conference room. They both looked pretty pissed.

The light guy was wearing a "Best In World" hoodie and the dark guy was wearing a fluoro-ish t-shirt. I thought nothing of it at first.

A noise that came from my phone jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Ah crap… Jackson… Get outside!" I heard.

 ** _Jackson was Shawn's St. Bernard. Yes, he was Lucy's dad. I was gobsmacked every time I saw Jackson; he made Lucy look like a puppy… And Lucy weighed as much as me and would be taller than me if she walked like a human._**

"Hey… I'll call you back, Bumblebee… Damn it, Jackson!"

"Byeeeeeee, Shawn…" I said, chuckling.

"Bye, kid."

I sighed as I hung up my phone and went straight back to playing Angry Birds. In the corner of my eye, I saw the two guys at a vending machine a few metres away from the chair I was sitting in.

They still looked pissed, one more than the other.

 _I could really go for some Reese's Pieces right now,_ I thought.

I waited until the two guys walked off before I went up to the machine; I put a couple of dollars in the machine before punching in the code. Nothing happened.

I punched in a code again… Nothing happened.

I looked through the glass and saw that the Reese's Pieces slot was completely empty.

That's when I noticed something in the glass's refection. It was one of the pissed guys, a hoodie covered half of his face, and he was holding up a box of Reese's Pieces.

"Craving these?" He asked, shaking the box. I knew that voice.

I turned around, and sure enough, it was Phil Brooks, A.K.A, CM Punk.

 ** _We had met before, and I was the only one he didn't bag in his pipe bomb speech late last year… In fact, half the WWE universe thought he was hitting on me. It was a trending topic on Twitter for four days straight, you know what the labelled it? #pedopunk_**

 ** _I remember the night Phil dropped the pipe bomb, because he was saying something I had been dying to say for years and I loved him for it. Oakley, one of my friends, who was hanging out with me when it happened, got a text from one of his brothers and immediately turned on my TV to watch it unfold. The only problem was that I was going through my pothead phase at the time. Oakley and I could barely comprehend what Phil was saying because we were high beyond belief._**

I was laughing my ass off, for some weird ass reason. So was Oakley. Then I remembered, we had climbed through the window and I face panted into my bedroom floor.

"Hey, dude." Oakley suddenly said seriously, "do you have any Skittles? I want Skittles, I need Skittles… I'm going to die if I don't get-"

Oakley's phone suddenly buzzed and he checked it, he suddenly shot up and scrambled to my tv, pressing every random button he could find on it.

"WE HAVE TO TURN ON THE TV, MAN!" He yelled loudly, "ELI SAID SOMETHING'S HAPPENING ON RAW! CAMERON, I DON'T WANT THE WORLD TO END!" Oakley cried, collapsing on the floor.

I sunk to the floor beside him and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, I hit him hard across the face.

"Pull yourself together, man!" I commanded, "We're going to live! We're going to kill zombies together! Now let's turn on Raw."

"Okay," Oakley said meekly, holding his cheek.

I grabbed my remote and turned on the TV. I was immediately greeted with CM Punk/Phil Brooks yelling something.

"-He's a millionaire who should be a billionaire!"

I covered my ears, "ow, inside voice, Punk. Use your inside voice."

"YOU KNOW WHY HE'S NOT A BILLIONAIRE? Because he surrounds himself with glad-handed, nonsensical, douchebag yes men, like John Laurinaitis, who's going to tell him everything he wants to hear… And I'd like to think that maybe this company will better after Vince McMahon is dead. But the fact is, it's going to be taken over by his idiotic daughter and his doofus son-in-law…"

Oakley and I watched the television in awe.

"… And you know what? I pray that Cameron Helmsley will get in on some of that action, because if anyone is going to turn this company around, it's going to be her. But the thing is, if reality keeps in check and Hunter gets his way, she's probably going to just end up working in the advertising department or in IT! And I feel real sorry for her, because she has the guts to stand up and say to her dad, "why the hell aren't I doing anything important?" and when she asks that question… Hunter is probably just going to point her in the general direction of her mother's grave and say, "Because you did that." And that's just not f*****g fair."

I laughed hysterically at how the tech crew bleeped out Phil's swearing even though everyone watching knew what he had just said.

"Cameron."

I focused on the TV again.

"Yes, Phil?"

"I want you to listen to me… Whether you're watching this now or when your parents shove it in your f*****g face tomorrow morning… If the opportunity comes up where you're given the chance to be an important part of this company, you jump, no, you pounce on that opportunity. Because I guarantee you, if you play your cards right, you can run this ship."

Punk paused, almost as though he was giving me time to process what he just said.

"And that's when I'll consider coming back, Vince, when Cameron f*****g Helmsley is my boss, long after you've dropped dead… And hell, Hunter, maybe someday I'll be your son-in-law. Maybe someday you'll walk your least favourite daughter down the aisle to your least favourite wrestler. Maybe someday you'll have truckloads of little Punk grandkids who don't give a s**t about you because their loving father told them that you don't give a s**t about anyone. Maybe someday we'll be like Hunter and Stephanie 2.0, except I'll be much more attractive and she'll much hot- I mean, I won't drug her and marry her. Whatever. The bottom line is, if Cameron gets in control, she'll make this business a whole lot better. She'll tell John Laurinaitis to f**k off back to whatever backwater town he came from. She'll never let Hunter get in control of anything that has anything to do with WWE again…"

"Listen, Punk, I wanna have kids, but how much do you mean by "truckloads"? Like my vagina is probably going to end up like a bulldog's face if I have more than 3."

"... But the most important thing is, Vince, is that she won't let guys like John Cena kiss her ass… She'll make you work for her respect; she'll make everyone work for her respect."

"Oh cool."

"And that's about all I have to say about Cameron f*****g Helmsley, the girl who can make WWE as great as it was back in 1990… Now let me tell you a personal story about Vince McMahon… We do this whole anti-bullying campaign-"

 ** _That was when Oakley and I lost interest and went downstairs to raid the kitchen for Skittles._**

 ** _Anyway,_**

"Hey, Pedopunk," I said, not bothering to turning around.

"Hey, Cameron fucking Helmsley."

I saw the other guy appear in the reflection as well. Kofi Kingston.

As soon as he appeared, he moved to the side of machine. I looked at him with both my eyebrows lowered.

 ** _Unlike Phil, who was trying to maintain small talk with me before leaping into a certain subject. Kofi just got right down to biz-nass._**

"Eyyy, are you eighteen yet?"

"Wow, Kofi. That was real smooth. The Prince of Smooth, you are." Phil said.

"No really, you see the thing is I'm buyin' a house in Greenwich, which is where you live I heard, and I'm pretty sure I bought the house next to yours… And I was just thinkin'… Maybe we could kick it sometime."

"Yeah, why don't you bang it for a little while you're at it, huh?"

"And like, Phil can come too, but you know, I'll make this about you and me."

I only blinked at how terrible Kofi was at picking girls up.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Phil face palm and shake his head.

"Look…" Phil said, gently grabbing my arm, "let's start over… Let's just all take a deep breath and close our eyes and count to five…" He added, glaring at Kofi.

We all inhaled in unison and shut our eyes. Once I counted to five and opened my eyes, I realised that Phil and Kofi were nowhere to be seen.

I slightly shrugged, concluding that it was probably a shock-induced hallucination, and plopped back down in my chair.

I turned around when the 'chair' made a "hmpff" noise.

I came face to face with Phil, who, instead of making a grimace, was simply smiling.

"You weigh nothing; you should get that checked out…"

"I have, apparently it's in my genes."

"Mom side?"

"No, Punk, it's in my dad's side. He's 6'4, and I'm barely 5'0. So yeah, I guess I do get my shortness from him." I said sarcastically.

Phil only chuckled.

"So, are you eighteen yet?" He asked, not even bothering to move me off of his lap.

I thought about it for a moment, he didn't sound like he was hitting on me, he just sounded curious.

"In seven days…" I answered.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you and Kofi be in Miami?"

Phil chuckled awkwardly and pushed his hair back. His hair wasn't slicked back, so it was all light and parted.

"Well, the thing is… WE'RE GOING TO BE NEIGHBOURS!"

"What happened?" I asked simply.

"Well, Kofi and I crashed Jericho's car into a tree after Wrestlemania last night… So we both got put on the plane to Stamford with Vince, your dad and the rest of your family early this morning… And we're both getting put on probation for seven months. And I have to live in Connecticut with Kofi."

I bursted into laughter for no specific reason, probably because I pictured Phil and Kofi crashing Chris's car and singing "we are the champions" in the plane all the way to Connecticut.

"Hey, listen… About the pipe bomb last year…" He began.

"I know you weren't trying to hit on me," I said, picking at one of my nails, "you were just trying to get a point across…" I looked up, "hey, where's Kofi?"

"I told him to go and get us all coffees so he would go away… I'm guessing he was making you feel uncomfortable."

"He was making me feel very uncomfortable."

"Well, you don't have to go out with him."

"I wasn't going to."

 ** _Nawwww, if this story was one of those cute romance stories where the bad girl falls for the bad boy and vice versa, this was the part where we would have a make out session. But once again, I was seventeen years old… And he was famous, and cool… And I was not._**

"Are you going to let me off your lap?" I asked, looking down and realizing that Phil's arms were wrapped firmly around my waist.

"No, because I'm Pedopunk, I compliment little girls to death!" Phil said in a Dracula voice.

"No! NO! NO!" I squealed, 'trying' to escape his grip.

 ** _I'm putting imaginary air bunnies around "trying" because I didn't want him to actually let me go. And once again, we had met a couple of times before and I thought he was a really awesome guy. I remember the first time I met Phil was way back before I was 17… When I was 6 years old actually… And in the hospital._**

 ** _No, I didn't break my arm by jumping out my bedroom window. There's a glass roof below my window so falling out my window would probably kill me._**

 ** _So, when I was 6, I was driving from Chicago to Texas with Shawn one night. We didn't make it that far out of Chicago before a drunk driver heading towards the city hit a car that was in the lane next to us. The car was basically slingshotted into Shawn's car. I ended up with a broken humerus, a dislocated shoulder and a pretty bad concussion. Shawn just got a few cuts… Lucky bastard._**

Shawn had a firm grip on my hand as I stuck my index finger out. He was waving my hand around.

"When can I leave, Bear?" I asked softly.

 ** _Uhh. This is embarrassing, but I went through this phase where I called Shawn "bear". I can't even remember how it began. Shawn said he was babysitting me one day and we were watching Discovery Channel, I couldn't have been more than 18 months old. After the narrator of this TV show said bear 7 times in 2 sentences, I myself said bear to the TV; I then turned to Shawn and said bear again. The next time I saw him, which was a couple of weeks later, I pointed right at him and said bear._**

"Not for a while yet, Bumblebee."

 ** _Shawn, however, still calls me Bumblebee to this very day._**

"Okay," I said, making a sound like a kitten.

"Hey, what am I spelling?" He asked me, squeezing my hand softly before waving it up in the air again.

I focused my eyes on the word Shawn was drawing in thin air.

"I…

Love…

You."

I chuckled wildly and Shawn tickled me softly.

"I love you, silly!" I said, still giggling.

 ** _Shawn basically sat with me all day, every day when I was stuck in some random hospital in Chicago. The guy who the drunk driver full-on hit with his car was set up next to me. He had a broken leg and he hit his head pretty badly when his car connected with Shawn's car._**

 ** _That guy with the broken leg was Phil._**

I was almost three-quarters asleep when I heard talking between Phil and Shawn. I didn't really understand what they were talking about at the time…

 ** _But looking back on it now, if I was just a little bit older, I probably could have worked out that Shawn was my real dad… SURPRISE! If you forgot._**

"She could be yours, you know?"

"Hmm?"

"Cameron. She's got your face. Besides, she doesn't look anything like Hunter Helmsley."

"Yeah… Well…"

"She looks like she's got some Latino in her as well, was her mother Latino?"

"Puerto Rican."

"That's pretty cool, I guess… She can brag about it at school."

"She's got no idea."

"Oh. What does she think?"

"Well she thinks that Hunter's her dad for starters…"

"What?"

"Whatever. Just… Hunter isn't that close to her, he doesn't tell her anywhere."

"Have you thought about suing him for custody? You're like a father to her."

"I gave up that opportunity a long time ago, kid."

"Hmm?

"Whatever. I can't, there's no way Hunter would let me… Asshole only wants her for the benefits."

"Wow, what a dick."

"What a dick indeed…"

"Does he even take care of her?"

"When he feels like it."

"Is he coming up here soon?"

"Nope. Not to my knowledge."

"Woah, poor kid…"

The conversation ended right there and I didn't hear anything for a few minutes. Until I heard Shawn shuffle closer to me and whisper:

"What the fuck was I thinking when I let you go?"

 ** _Yeah…_**

 ** _Woah._**

I walked into the house behind Dad…

 ** _Fuck it, "Dad" will now be known as Hunter. I also tend to call him Sir Dickface on occasion._**

I walked into the house behind Hunter. My sisters and Stephanie were eating something gross looking. I didn't care… The lengthy conversation I had with Phil had practically made things not as horrible as they were when I left the house this morning.

I guess I should introduce my family before I go any further:

 **Hunter Hearst (** It's British **) Helmsley,** this is my 'dad', he is an asshole on every level of every aspect of everyday life. He ignores his wife, he ignores his daughters. I'd say he's just a sullen bastard but I know that all he cares about is MONAY. It's common knowledge that he was going to throw me out of my bedroom window (the one with the glass roof below it) when I was 2 but Shawn stopped him just in time. I'd state Hunter's age, but I'm still figuring whether he's a vampire or not, so I don't want to state something inaccurate. He works at WWE HQ most of the time now doing some job that would make anyone want to die. I'm extremely pleased at this, because Hunter is a heartless bastard who deserves to wither up and die slowly. Asshole.

 **Stephanie Marie McMahon-Helmsley,** this is my stepmom. Okay, I'm going to reveal something… I don't hate Stephanie because she stole Hunter; my dad hated me from the start. I hate her because after all the shit that Hunter pulls, she still drapes herself over him. Although sometimes I think she's too scared to leave Hunter, because Vince and him are like brothers (*shudders*) and Vince would probably disown her if she did anything stupid. So… I guess it's kind of unfair that I hate Stephanie because she 'loves' my dad unconditionally, because she really doesn't. So long story short, she's trapped in an emotionally abusive marriage by her crazy family. She has ACTUALLY left a couple of times, but she's usually back within 72 hours. Okay now I'm starting to feel bad… NO. NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

 **Aurora Rose Helmsley** , this is my oldest 'half-sister'. Oh shit, where do I start with this brat? She's not even 6 years old and she thinks she's 20, plus she's inherited 99% of Hunter's personality. Over the past 5 years, I have received two black eyes from this thing that this little scumbag calls a "Bughouse Kick". I'll explain it like this… Aurora or Ors, as I like to call her, brings a bug inside and calls you over to have a look at it. It's normally a really pretty caterpillar or something so of course you want to look at it. Then, she tells you to squat down to get a better look at it, so you do. Next thing you know, Ors steps forward and high kicks you right in the face. You're looking down at the insect, so you rarely ever see her foot coming until it's an inch way from your face. She does jiu-jitsu like I do, so she can high kick unbelievably easily. In conclusion, Ors is Hunter Jr, only more physically abusive than emotionally abusive… FUCK MY LIFE.

 **Murphy Claire Helmsley,** this is my middle half-sister, she is almost 4 years old and the most tolerable of all my family. Why? Well, A) When Aurora tried to Bughouse Kick her; she threw a toy car at her head and B) WELL SHE THREW A CAR AT ORS'S HEAD, THAT IMMEDIATELY QUALIFIES HER TO BE THE BEST PERSON EVER. Anyway, I think Murph might be scared of me because of my demeanour… I'll get to that very shortly. She's Stephanie's favourite… I know this because… "*sigh* all of your sisters are nightmares… Not Murph though, Murph's pretty good." _\- Stephanie McMahon to Cameron Helmsley- August 28_ _th_ _, 2011._

 **Vaughn Evelyn Helmsley,** this is my youngest half-sister, she'll be 2 in... Sometime… Between now and New Year's… Right now, Shawn and I are placing bets on whether V will be like Ors or Murph. Right now, she's branching towards Ors. I'm still holding out hope that she'll turn out like Murph, because I think Stephanie will kill everyone around her if she has to cope with two douchebag children. So, other than kind of being a shitbag already, she's actually kind of cute, nawww, she has deez wittle chubby cheeks and- AHEM, AAAAAHHHHHHMMM… MOVING ON.

And finally…

 **Cameron Sophia Helmsley,** this is me, there's really not that much to tell. About my demeanour… I'm usually very quiet and just do my own thing. Like I said before, I'm not like the lovely older sister that is always there to help out and shit, I'm really not part of the family. I make my own meals, I wash my own clothes, I vacuum my own room, I live in the attic, I have my own gym, I don't ask for lifts and Shawn is the only person that acknowledges my birthday. Just Shawn. No one else. Even though I am emotionally neglected, Hunter buys me almost anything I want to keep me happy. I usually rebuff anyone who tries to start a conversation with me, except for Oakley and Zoe. Thanksgivings and Christmases are the worst, I usually say hi to all of the McMahons before barricading myself in the attic and skyping with Shawn all day. So in conclusion, Cameron Helmsley is a self-sufficient, practically silent organism, who is like a silent, odourless fart… You know it's there, but it's rarely detected.

 ** _God, I hate myself._**

I grunted as my chin touched the bar.

"FOOOUUURRRTEEEEN!" I exhaled.

"FIIIIIFFFFFFFTEEEEEEEN!"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-XTEEN!"

"SEEEEEEEEEEEVENTEEN!"

"EIGH-TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"NINETeeEEEEEEEEEEENNN!"

"TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I let go of the chin-up bar and landed on the floor.

As soon as I walked out of my gym, I saw Stephanie standing in the middle of my room.

I backed up slowly; finding Stephanie in my room was like finding an alien in my room…

"Who died?" I find myself saying. It was by far the most logical thing I could think of…

GASP. Maybe Hunter died… HAAALLLELUJAH, HALLLLEELUJAH, HALLELUJAH-

"No one's dead. No one's dead."

"So, what happened?"

"Well… My dad just called and…

"And?"

"He wants you in WWE!"

…. HAAALLLELUJAH, HALLLLEELUJAH, HALLELUJAH.

Once I came back to earth, I realised that I was hugging Stephanie. Hugging. Stephanie.

I backed away awkwardly.

"This- This is amazing, woah… But I do BJJ; I have no idea about pro wrestling."

"Well, my dad is going to pair you up with a trainer for about two weeks. It's basically going to be your job. 7am to 12pm, every day for two weeks. The guy is saying that you can put your jiu-jitsu skills to good use."

"Cool."

"Are you sure you're good with this?"

"Y-yeah. I'm good."

"Okay."

Stephanie patted my back before waking out of my room, my eyes widened as soon as she closed the door.

 _What the hell just happened?_ I thought to myself.

 ** _What the hell happened indeed… If I could go back, I would have said… Yes._**

 ** _I still would have said yes. No matter what was to happen. I would have said yes._**

I put my earphones in and started playing some random song.

I got a handtowel from my drawer and wiped the sweat off my forehead, I entered Messages on my phone and texted Zoe.

 **Cameron**

 _Hey. Call me soon, k?_

I got out of Messages and walked out of my room.

The stairs leading down to the first level of the house were right outside my door. Like I said before, I live in the attic. The stair railings are attached to my door. There's no room for fuck-up when you step out of my room. If you slip on a puddle of unidentified liquid, face-first down the stairs you will go.

I sighed as I sat at the top of the stairs and leaned back on the railing.

I closed my eyes as a new song started on my phone,

 _I see a bad moon rising…_

 _I see trouble on the way…_

 _I see earthquakes and lightning…_

 _I see bad times today…_

 ** _Bad, bad things were coming my way._**

 **(A/N): oooooooooo….**

 **Okay, admittedly, this chapter was kind of a filler. But hey, we got to meet Phil and Kofi… Creepy, creep Kofi.**

 **I promise this story gets a lot better, so stay with me, guys. Make sure you follow, favourite and review. DEFINITELY REVIEW. And if you really, really like it, make sure you spread the word, because, you know, I could use a ton more reads on this story. TO ALL THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY, YES, EVEN YOU WHO IS JUST SCANNING THROUGH THIS CHAPTER, YOU ROCK! NO, YOU DO! DON'T DENY IT, YOU'RE FUCKING AMAZEBALLS!**


End file.
